


The Nipple Fic

by firstdegreefangirl



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, First Time, I decided to try a new thing and this happened, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Swearing, This is just smut, i think that's everything??, loving relationship, seriously, they check in with each other SO MUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/pseuds/firstdegreefangirl
Summary: You rub my nipples, I start moaning with delight ...Alternately Titled: Evan doesn't know what he's doing to Connor, so Connor shows him





	The Nipple Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my first attempt at smut. @r_287 assures me that this is coherent, but it isn't betaed for grammar. It wasn't ever supposed to be this long, but then things kept happening. Enjoy!

_ Fuck Disneyworld _ , Connor thinks.  _ This is the happiest place on Earth _ .

He’s lying in his bed, Evan tucked close behind him, with an arm wrapped across Connor’s stomach. Connor doesn’t usually play little spoon, but he’s had a rough day, starting with a panic attack in second hour that sent him home before he could even see his boyfriend at lunch.

Really, the only good thing about Connor’s day is that it was Friday, so Evan could come over after school and stay all weekend since his mom was working. The Murphys are so pleased to see their son getting better that they aren’t too concerned with who he has over on the weekends.

Which brings him back to now: lying half-asleep in his boyfriend’s arms with his legs tucked up to accommodate the height difference.

Just before sleep pulls him under, Evan runs his hand up Connor’s torso to rest over his heartbeat.

Which wouldn’t be a problem, except that Evan’s hand, on its way up, brushed over Connor’s right nipple.

_ Well. Now he’s not going to sleep. _

Especially not given that Evan’s hand is now pressed against Connor’s left nipple.

(Here’s the thing: Connor’s nipples are sensitive. Like very sensitive. Like just-draw-a-straight-line-to-my-dick-why-don’t-you sensitive. He’s spent his fair share of nights lying alone in bed, writhing about with one hand pinching and pulling frantically at his nipples and the other wrapped tightly around his erection.)

So yeah. Evan’s hand pushing on Connor’s nipple is doing  _ things _ that he’d really rather not be doing when he’s this tired. But clearly that decision isn’t his to make, as Evan shifts slightly, which serves only to rub his hand back and forth on Connor’s chest.

Connor tries to keep his reaction in check, but he still whimpers softly. Just when he thinks he’s made it out scot-free, that Evan can sleep and Connor can think about dead puppies or naked grandmas or whatever, Evan stirs again. This time, Connor’s moan is loud enough that Evan withdraws his arm and sits up.

“Connor? You OK? Your face is kinda-“ Before Evan can say “red”, Connor buries his face in his pillow and mutters, just loudly enough to be heard.

“Do it again?”

“What?”

“For the love of god, Evan.” Connor rolls onto his back and looks up at his boyfriend. “Look at what you’re doing to me and do it again. Faster this time, preferably.” When Evan doesn’t get the hint, Connor gestures to the noticeable tent in his sweatpants and smirks as Evan’s eyes widen.

“I-I- What did I-“ Evan’s face is almost as red as Connor’s as he tries to figure out what he’s done.

“You rolled over and rubbed my nipples. It was fucking hot, Hansen, and you can’t just fire me up like that and just pretend nothing happened. Now get your ass over here and finish what you started.” Connor props himself up on his elbows, but flops down and drops an arm unceremoniously over his eyes when he finishes speaking.

Connor’s arm stays fixed so firmly across his face that he doesn’t know what comes next until his entire body arches off the bed. He groans loudly and uncovers his face, turning his head to look at Evan, whose face is fixed in concentration as he stares at where two of his fingers are fixed around Connor’s right nipple.

“Li-like this?” Evan tugs lightly and Connor keens under him.

“Fuuu—yeah, just like that, Evan. Ha-hang on, lean up a second.” When Evan sits back on his feet, Connor sits up and reaches back to pull off his T-shirt. He tosses it into a corner and runs his hands over his own torso, gently tweaking the black barbells running through each nipple.

It takes a second for Evan to comprehend what’s happening, but as soon as he does, he turns impossibly redder than before and looks like he wants nothing more than to look away, even though he isn’t.

“What? See something you like?” Connor pulls on one of the barbells and groans.

“Di-didn’t they hurt?” Evan reaches out like he wants to touch, but he drops his hand before he can.

“Call me a masochist, but it felt really, really good. I had the  _ best _ time when I came home to an empty house.  _ God _ , I don’t know the last time I came that hard. Couldn’t even touch them, but it—ohhhh,” Connor’s free hand comes up to grip Evan’s wrist, holding it where he’s finally gotten the courage to fiddle with the jewelry. “Don’t  _ ever _ stop doing that.”

“O-OK.” Evan continues to rock the bar back and forth steadily, watching Connor’s face contort in ecstasy until Connor gets tired of being stared at.

After a couple minutes, Connor releases Evan’s wrist and uses his newly freed hand to pull him in for a kiss. Connor’s always liked kissing Evan, but the direct friction against his chest is a whole new sensation and he thinks it might just kill him. Especially when Evan switches from rocking the barbell to tugging on it. He smiles.

“Shh …” Evan whispers against Connor’s mouth. “Don’t let your parents hear.” 

“They won’t – ah! They won’t give a fuck.” Connor’s forehead drops to rest on Evan’s shoulder, and he fidgets with the hem of Evan’s polo shirt. “Is this OK?”

“Um … um … yeah.” Evan pulls his shirt off, but he immediately crosses his arms, hiding his body from view.

“Don’t be shy,” Connor tangles his hand with Evan’s and draws one arm away from his body. “C’mere and kiss me, you doof.”

When Evan leans down, Connor arches up to meet him, pressing their chests together. Evan squeaks when the cold metal hits his torso, but the sound is lost when Connor slots their mouths together.

Several minutes pass this way: making out and grabbing at whatever free skin they can reach. Evan, it turns out, really likes it when Connor drums his fingers up and down his spine, all but melting under the touch.

Eventually, Connor’s chest needs more attention. He gently pushes Evan’s head down, and smirks when he looks up in confusion.

“Play with them, Evan. Lick, suck, whatever you wanna do, but give me  _ something _ .” And something Evan gives, leaning forward to run the flat of his tongue tentatively over one nipple and making Connor shudder hard. Encouraged by that reaction, Evan draws the other nipple into his mouth and sucks carefully, using his tongue to slide the piercing back and forth.

It feels so good that Connor thinks he might actually die if Evan keeps it up for too long. Well, maybe not  _ die,  _ but definitely—

“Stop, Evan. Stopstopstop.” Connor reaches down to push Evan off, but he’s already moved to kneel next to Connor, eyes wide with fear and confusion.

“Wha-what? Did I do something? Did it not feel good?” Evan won’t look at Connor, who puts a hand out face-up on the bed, a clear invitation for Evan to take.

“No, babe. No, it felt good. It felt so good that I had to stop you so we could keep going. Evan, you’re so good at that, baby. I love when you suck my nipples.” The dirty talk makes Connor blush faintly, but it’s worth it to see the look on Evan’s face.

“Oh-Oh. I-You—Really? Just from that you can—“

“Yeah. Hey,” Connor props himself up on his elbows and finds Evan’s eyeline. “Can we talk about this? Before—before we go any further?”

“Talk about what?” Evan finally takes Connor’s hand, a small point to anchor them both.

“Just, we’ve never done this before. Like limits? How far we want to go and all that?” Connor pulls Evan down to curl against his side, and his heart skips a beat when he feels Evan’s hard length pressed against his hip.

“I-I—limits? Connor, I-I don’t know. I’ve ne-never done –“ Evan trails off and buries his face in Connor’s neck.

“Hey, that’s OK. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I don’t have much experience either, just a couple guys here and there. But I’ve seen enough stuff online to know what I’m into. Let’s start easy. Any hard and fast limits? Definite do-not-dos?”

“Ma-marks. My mom’ll ki-kill me if I go home with a hi-hickey.”

“OK. No marks. But would you be OK with marking me?” When Evan nods against his shoulder, Connor smiles to himself. “Awesome. Anything else?”

“I-I don’t really know anything else? Like I know how it all works, but no-not like what I’m into or anything. Can we just try stuff and stop if it’s weird?”

“Yeah, yeah we can do that. What’s your safeword? What’ll you say if it’s too much?”

“N-no? Can’t I just say ‘no’ or is that not a thing?”

“’No’ is good. ‘No’ works. But some people like to pick another word so they can say ‘no’ and keep going.” Connor can tell from how Evan stiffens against him that they won’t be doing any of that. Which he’s more than OK with, honestly; Connor’s always been a fan of “no means no.” “Alright. One more question?”

“Hmm?” Evan relaxes again when he realizes that he won’t need any special way to tell Connor to stop.

“Top or bottom?”

“What?” Evan lifts his head to look at Connor with confusion.

“Do you want to top or bottom? Here, I’ll rephrase. Are you putting it in me or am I putting it in you?”

“Oh.” Evan can feel his face heating up. “Um … I don’t know? Won’t it hurt?”

“Some, at first, but we can be careful. Or I can bottom, if you want. I-I like it.”

“Oh. O-OK. So, what’ll I do then? Like, how’s it usually work?”

“Well, everything leading up to actual penetration is called ‘foreplay’. At some point, I’ll have to be stretched so you’ll fit inside, but that’ll be fun, don’t worry. Then you’ll move in and we’ll go from there. Sound good?”

“Ye-yeah. And we can stop? If-if I want to?” Evan’s clearly still nervous, but it’s tinged with a hint of eagerness.

“Of course, Evan. We can stop entirely, or if you just don’t want to go all the way, we’ll stop wherever you’re comfortable.” Connor tilts his head down and kisses Evan gently. “Now, should we get started?”

Evan doesn’t respond verbally, but he ruts his hips carefully against Connor’s thigh and whimpers softly. Connor takes this as approval to move forward and turns to lie on his side, facing Evan and fitting their lips together again.

They kiss for a few minutes, slow and languid, before Connor reaches down to guide Evan’s hand back to his nipples. Evan, always a fast learner, brings his other hand up too so he can flick both of the hard nubs at once. Connor arches into the touch, moaning loudly and rubbing his groin against Evan’s.

“Ohhh God, Evan. That’s good, that’s so good!” Connor tangles a hand in Evan’s hair and pulls him in for a short, passionate kiss. “No-now do more, before this is over.”

“Mo-more?” Confusion laces Evan’s voice, even has his eyes are blown wide and dark.

“Do I have to explain  _ everything _ ?” Connor smiles warmly and elaborates. “Put one of your hands down my pants, Hansen. Better yet, take the damn pants off.”

“O-OK.” Evan tugs the nipple rings one last time before scooting down to pull at the waistband of Connor’s sweats. They slide down easily, catching his boxers too. When Connor’s dick springs out, Evan’s eyes widen and he sits back to admire his boyfriend. Connor puts up with this for a minute before whining loudly.

“Evannnnnn! C’mon, touch me!”

Startled out of his trance, Evan reaches out and traces one finger up Connor’s erection, making it twitch and drawing a sharp gasp from his boyfriend. Tentatively, Evan wraps his hand around Connor’s length loosely enough that there’s hardly any friction.

“I  _ know _ you’ve done this before. It’s really no different than beating one off for yourself.” When Evan looks down at him, there’s a flicker of heat in his eyes just before he tightens his grip and tugs a little harder.

“I-I like when you ask me for things.” Evan’s face is bright red and he’s staring at Connor’s abs, but Connor is glad that he’s checking in. “That’s how we do this, right? Sa-say what we like?”

Connor reaches down and wraps his own hand around Evan’s, making his fist tighter and stroking himself faster.

“Ye – fuck, that’s good – yeah. Shit, Evan,” Connor releases Evan’s hand, and the shorter boy accidentally catches the underside of the head with his thumbnail. “Do that again.”

Evan complies, jerking Connor off and eventually reaching his free hand up to tweak Connor’s nipple, making his entire body go taut and arch off the mattress.  When he comes back down, Connor bats Evan’s hand away.

“Hang on. If you wanna keep going we’ve gotta take a break.” Connor sits up, tucking his legs underneath himself. “Besides, it isn’t fair that I’m the only naked one here.”

“I-I … OK.” Evan stand up and fidgets with the waistband of his jeans for a moment before looking up, letting out a deep breath and pushing them down. “Th-there. That’s done. No pants. The no-pants dance.” But Evan just stands there, wringing his hands awkwardly.

“Can I have a kiss?” Connor holds his arms out from his spot and pouts until Evan breaks out of his stupor.

“Always.” He sits carefully on the edge of the bed and leans over to kiss Connor gently. Evan doesn’t move any closer until Connor tilts his chin, deepening the kiss. Only then does he scoot closer, perching his right knee on Connor’s left, which inadvertently gives Connor an easy angle to reach over and tug Evan’s cock lightly.

It’s different than Connor imagined, all those nights lying alone in this same. Evan’s dick is longer and more slender than he’d pictured, but still big enough for a twinge of worry to make its way into Connor’s mind.

For all he acts confident, Connor’s never actually gone further than awkward blowjobs when both parties are too drunk or high to have any real finesse. And sure, he’s fingered himself before, but Evan’s erection is bigger than even three of his fingers. Will this hurt? Probably. Does that turn him off? Not even a little bit.

On the next upstroke, Connor twists his wrist, causing Evan to gasp into his mouth.

“Con-Connor!” Connor keeps stroking until Evan chokes out his name. “Go-gonna—“

“Nope.” Connor squeezes firmly at the base of Evan’s dick. “You promised to fuck me. Still OK with that?” He looks over at his boyfriend who’s nodding vigorously. “Good.” He lets go of Evan and leans across him to rummage in the bedside table, whimpering softly when his nipples rub against Evan’s thigh before resurfacing with a foil packet and plastic bottle.

“How do I …” Evan trails off, hesitant to finish his sentence.

“It’ll probably be easiest if you kneel and I wrap my legs around you. Use lots of lube and just start with one finger in my ass. Wiggle it around some before you add another one. Looking at you,” Evan’s face heats up when Connor drags his gaze up and down his body appreciatively, but Connor keeps talking. “You’ll probably need to get three or four fingers in me before we get to the fun part.”

“O-OK.” Evan crawls to the middle of the bed and kneels, sitting on his feet. “Like this?”

“Perfect. God, have I told you how beautiful you are?” Connor sets about situating himself, ass propped on Evan’s knees and leaned up on his elbows.

“Um … you too. I mean, you’re also beautiful, not that you should tell yourself that. But you should, like it’s good to be confident, but you don’t have to say ‘wow I’m beautiful’ every day. Umm …” Evan is forced to swallow the rest of his rambles when Connor uses his abs to curl forward and kiss him gently.

“Not that I don’t love listening to you, but can we please get going? You’re killing me here, babe.”

“Um … OK. Do I just like put it in or –“

“If you kinda rub my hole a little first it’ll feel better. Easier that way, too.” Evan hums thoughtfully as he fiddles with the cap on the lube bottle and rubs some of the cold gel on his fingers.

“Like this?” He runs his pointer finger down the length of Connor’s erection and back to his asshole, where he traces gentle circles.

“Shit, yeah, just like that, Ev.” Connor shudders, his legs pressing tighter against Evan’s hips. “Ye-yeah, keep going.” Evan rubs at the puckered skin until Connor’s muscles relax enough for his finger to slide in to the first knuckle.

“Wow,” Evan breathes almost inaudibly as he watches his fingertip disappear. Connor gasps and pushes his hips up, trying to drive Evan’s finger further into him. He can’t get his feet down to provide leverage though, so he settles for whining pitifully.

“Evannnnn, move!”

Slowly, Evan slides his finger the rest of the way into Connor, pulls it out, and pumps it in again. This time, when he pulls out, Connor whimpers and tries again to push his hips up.

“Add another finger, Evan, God!” When Evan does, stretching Connor’s hole slightly, Connor flops an arm across his eyes and moans loudly. Evan pumps his fingers in and out a few times before Connor tells him to push up next time he slides in.

“Wh-why?” Evan’s tentative, but he listens, pressing his fingertips against Connor’s wall and dragging out until his boyfriend’s body arcs off the bed.

“Yes! There, there, there!” Connor relaxes back into the mattress and Evan pulls his fingers all the way out of Connor, leaving him desperately empty.

“What was that?” It’s obvious that Evan liked the reaction, but he doesn’t know what he’s done to Connor.

“Prostate gland. We’ll find yours sometime and you’ll see what it’s all about.”

“Um … OK. Can I add another finger?”

“Yeah, but add more lube first.” Connor nods enthusiastically. Evan squeezes more of the cold gel onto his fingers and presses back into Connor with three of them this time. The stretch of Evan’s fingers burns just enough to pull a deep moan from Connor’s throat. “God, Evan, yes!” On impulse, Evan leans down and kisses Connor’s stomach, peering up at him through his eyelashes. Just then, he presses his fingers against Connor’s prostate again, making his back arch off the bed as he keens loudly.

“E-E-Evan, you’ve gotta—I’m gonna—“ Connor reaches down and gently pushes Evan’s head off his abdomen. “Do you have the—“ He pushes up to his elbows and looks down at Evan, already fiddling with the condom packet. Connor can’t help smilling fondly as he watches Evan struggle to get the wrapper open. After a few moments, he chuckles softly. “Evan, get up here.”

At this, Evan looks up sheepishly. “N-no, I can get it. It’s just that my hands are slippery. Just-just gimme a minute.”

“Evan, slow down a second. There’s no rush, now c’mere.” Connor opens his arms and raises his eyebrows expectantly. Evan sighs and crawls up the bed to press himself against Connor’s torso. “Still good? I don’t want to go too fast if we’ve never done this before. And I  _ really  _ want to help you out with that.” Connor nods at the greasy packet Evan’s still holding.

“Ye-yeah, I’m still good. Um –  _ we’ve _ never done this before? Con, I-I thought you said you had experience?”

“I’ve been with a couple guys at parties and shit,” Connor looks away from Evan, but keeps his arm wrapped around the smaller boy. “But we never really went further than blow jobs or anything.  _ Focus _ .” Connor groans when Evan’s hand wanders up to play with his nipple rings again. “Evan, I want this, but we’re not gonna rush it, OK?”

“O-OK. Ummm … won’t it hurt you? When—when I …”

“Hit the home run?” Connor smirks. “Yeah, probably. But I like a little pain, and—and I’ve a little experimenting on my own.” When Evan looks at him in confusion, Connor blushes and continues. “Check the drawer.”

Evan’s still puzzled, but he takes Connor’s instruction and opens the drawer in the bedside table. He blushes redder than Connor and pulls out a slim red dildo.

“O-Oh. You—did you --“ When Connor nods, Evan’s eyes widen. “Uh … um … it’s—it’s not – I’m –“

“You’re bigger, I know. Believe me,” Connor looks Evan up and down appreciatively. “I know. And it’ll feel good. We just can’t go too fast. Hey,” He waits for Evan to make eye contact with him. “Maybe some time I can show what that’s all about?”

“Uh – I – um …” Evan starts stammering, clearly nervous about the idea of Connor using his toy on Evan.

“Hey, hey, you’re OK. Come back to me, Ev. Not tonight, don’t worry. And not ever, not if you don’t want to. You wanna keep going or not? We can stop if I freaked you out, I can go take care of myself and we can just watch a movie or—“ Evan cuts Connor off by pushing his lips over Connor’s.

“No, I-I want to. I promise. This is—this is good. But the other stuff – the other stuff kinda freaked me out. We- we can talk about it later, but let-let’s just do this?”

“OK.” Connor kisses Evan soundly again. “We can do this. C’mere.” He tears open the foil packet and rolls the condom down Evan’s length, giving a few slow tugs before he nudges Evan off of his chest. “You’ll probably need to use lots of lube, but I’m ready to go.”

Evan slides down Connor’s body, kneeling between his knees. When Connor wraps his ankles around Evan’s waist, Evan pours more lube over himself and lines up against Connor’s hole.

“Tell me if it’s—if I need to slow down.” When Connor nods, Evan pushes forward until the head of his dick is nestled firmly inside Connor.

“Shit, Ev.” Connor lets his eyes fall closed and groans, making Evan freeze.

“What? Is it—does it hurt? Are you OK?” Evan’s voice is panicky, but Connor reaches for his hand and laces their fingers together.

“God, Evan, you feel so good. Keep going.” Connor pushes his hips up, urging Evan deeper into him. Evan presses forward steadily until his hips are flush with Connor’s.

“Ho-how’s this?” Evan runs his hand up and down Connor’s chest, tweaking his nipple rings to make Connor groan.

“Fuck, Evan, it’s so perfect. You’re so perfect, baby.” The sincerity in Connor’s voice stops Evan in his tracks.

_ You’re so perfect _ . No one’s ever told him that before, and even if they had, they wouldn’t have meant it.

Connor means it.

“Ev? You OK, baby?” Connor’s voice pulls Evan out of his own head and he rocks his hips experimentally, drawing another moan from Connor.

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“Still good?” When Evan nods, Connor pulls him down for a kiss. “Then  _ move _ , Ev.’

At Connor’s urging, Evan thrusts in and out of Connor more rapidly. The new angle means he’s dragging over Connor’s prostate until he’s a writhing mess.

“I’m—I’m so close, Evan!” He’s panting heavily, but Evan doesn’t think his boyfriend’s ever been more attractive.

“Me too!” Evan runs his tounge over Connor’s nipples and reaches down to stroke his hard length where it’s pressed between them. He tugs once, twice, three times before Connor spasms hard and comes all over their stomachs. He tightens around Evan hard enough to an intense orgasm of his own.

They come back down together, panting against shoulders and necks. Connor hisses softly when Evan slips out of him, but he reassures his boyfriend with a gentle kiss.

“Mmm, doing OK, baby? How was it?”

“”S good.” Evan murmurs sleepily against Connor’s neck. “’M tired.”

“We’ve gotta clean up first, at least a little. Then we can sleep, yeah?” Connor gropes blindly for his T-shirt, which he uses to wipe the sticky white streaks from both of their torsos. He ties off the condom and tosses it into the trashcan beside the bed,

Connor takes a swig from the waterbottle next to the bed, then holds it to Evan’s lips. He takes two small swallows before pressing his face back into Connor’s chest.

“Sleep now?”

“Sleep now. We’ll talk about this in the morning?”

“Mmm … OK. Love you.”

“I love you too.” Then, the last thing Evan hears before he falls asleep. “You’re so perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Now that the entire internet knows how awkward I am, kudos and comments are warm fuzzy hugs!


End file.
